


we don't have to pretend

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well you're obviously a bottom" Tate smirks, Niall gasps turning around narrowing his eyes " excuse me you fuc-" before he can even start his rant at the boy a unfamiliar arm wraps around his waist. </p><p>"Hey Baby" a raspy, deep voice says loudly into his ear making himself and the perv-Tate jump. The unknown boy leans down kissing near his ear. Tonight just isn't his night is it. "Just go with it" the stranger whispers quietly. </p><p>Alternatively<br/>Just a cute fluffy pretend boyfriends kinda one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't have to pretend

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your bestfriend puts senarios in your head at half 11. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

Niall sits extremely uncomfortable at the bar of the club. He's sipping on a coke and rum as slow as he can, whilst sending texts to Zayn to come and Save him. But Zayn being the terrible friend he is just sends him back some local taxi numbers. Fucking asshole. He sends back a broken heart locking his phone again, attempting to try and find Louis, who had dissapeared about three hours ago. He gives up he can hardly see Through the sea of dancing bodies. It's not like he's never been to a gay club. He's been too many, but he hates going alone, Louis being Louis told him to go "find some dick" making Niall roll his eyes as his friend sauntered off leaving Niall alone.  
Niall regrets doing his hair so nice and picking out something to wear for two hours, he could be at home right now having a Harry Potter Marathon but no, he was sat in a club drinking rum, that he didn't even like. 

He's driven out his thoughts as a hand jostles his shoulder. He turns around seeing a tall dark haired boy towering over him. "Hey I think I've seen you before" the boy bends down so Niall can hear him better. Niall feels like rolling his eyes to the back of his head but smiles non the less. "Em Maybe" he giggles a little nervously. The boy sits himself beside Niall, smiling rather wildly at the blonde making him a little nervous.

Niall feels rather intimidated, "what's your name beautiful?" The boy asks reaching a hand out and rubbing his thumb along Niall's cheek. And no, Niall's not okay with that. He pulls his head away a little, picking up his drink to take away the awkwardness by taking a swig of the horrible rum. "I'm Niall" he answers as he swallows the burning drink. The boy smiles dropping his hand and placing on Niall's knee. Hell no. 

Niall jerks his leg away forcefully making the unknown boy laugh. "Ah tough nut to crack I see" he bites his lip, which he must think looks seductive, but to Niall he looks like he's constipated. "I'm Tate by the way, and I'm offering to buy you a drink" He lets go of his lip licking over it eyeing Niall literally from his feet to his quiff. "Well Tyler as you can see I have a drink" Niall smiles, he's really not in the mood tonight. Why the hell he even came out is a mystery to him. He should of listened to Zayn. "It's Tate, and I insist, I'm guessing you would like another of whatever you have?" He smiles calling the bartender over. Niall stares at him clearing his throat. "Em a vodka and coke would be nice" he smiles, he might as well be social and not act like a complete bitch. 

"So Niall how old are you?" Tate, Nate whatever smiles at Niall pulling his chair a little more towards Niall and leaning closer. Normally Niall would flirt back, but something about this boy makes him a little nervous. Not the good kind either. "I'm 21" he replies thanking the bartender as he places a drink in front of him.

"Your young, I kinda like that" Tate bites his lip again. And if Niall had a bad feeling about the guy before he defiantly does now.  
"I'm 26, are you in college ?" He asks drinking back a shot and staring into Niall's eyes. But his eyes are not kind or inviting, he can't see any emotion at all. Niall just wants to get away from him. "Yeah" he replies hoping the bad conversation will steer the guy away. But he just reaches over and fixes a lose piece of hair that has fallen from place. "Well your obviously a bottom" Tate smirks, Niall gasps turning around narrowing his eyes " excuse me you fuc-" before he can even start his rant at the boy a unfamiliar arm wraps around his waist. 

 

"Hey Baby" a raspy, deep voice says loudly into his ear making himself and the perv-Tate jump. The unknown boy leans down kissing near his ear. Tonight just isn't his night is it. "Just go with it" the stranger whispers quietly. So Niall even though in dismay jumps up hugging the boy. "Missed you" he says loudly enough for Tate to hear. "Who's this Baby?" The boy asks staring at Tate with raised eyebrows, Niall now notices his savior has long slightly curly hair and a jawline that looks sculpted by god himself. Holy shit.  
"Em I'm Tate" he introduces himself staring down at the arm that the greek god has wrapped around Niall's waist.  
"And why are you flirting with my Boyfriend may I ask Tyler?" Adonis asks looking at Tate with a expression that looks like he's jealous. 

Damn he's a good actor. Niall decides to enjoy the time he has pulled into the unknown boys side so he lays his head on his shoulder. He can't wait to tell Zayn about this one. "Em, well I thought he was single you know he was sitting alon-" Tate mumbles rubbing behind his neck his cocky attitude somehow has dissapeared. "Looks like I can't even go to the bathroom without someone trying to take you home Love" the curly haired boy shakes his head at Niall kissing his forehead before narrowing his eyes at Tate. Niall feels faint at the press of the boys lips and he is internally screeching but he keeps his cool. "You can fuck of Now" the hansome stranger says to Tate pulling Niall closer to his side. 

Tate rolls his eyes downing the drink he had bought Niall standing up. "Bye Tyler" Niall waves as the boy walks off. "It's Tate you annoying shit" the boy shouts as he dissappears into the crowd of sweaty people on the dance floor. Niall sighs in relief and then feels sad as the curly haired gods arm has now left his waist. "Thank you so much god he was such a ass" Niall sighs sitting down at his bar stool again and internally Patting himself on the back as adonis sits down beside him. Gold star to Niall.  
"He was being so disrespectful and you looked super uncomfortable from what I was seeing" the boy chuckles a little holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry by the way" he smiles. Niall thinks his heart just dropped out his ass because, fuck, the boys accent made him weak. "Niall" he smiles back shaking Harry's hand. Adon-Harry smiles brightly letting go of Niall's hand and pulling out his wallet "Would it be totally weird of me to buy you a drink?"  


Harry's in the middle of telling Niall a story about when he got tape stuck to his hand, when Louis pops up out of nowhere. Niall groans a little into Harry's neck and oh. When did that happen. Oh well he's not complaining. Harry doesn't seem to be either because he has a hand rubbing small circles into Niall's side. "Niall I've been looking for you for ages, I'm going to head home now and unless you want Zayn to behead me I suggest you come to" Louis shouts a little over the noise of the music. "You really pick your times louis" he mumbles but stands up anyway smiling slightly at Harry. 

" I'll walk you out" Harry says quickly standing up also grabbing Niall's hand and slowly pulling him towards the exit. Louis wiggles his eyebrows and thrusts into the air beside Niall making the blonde question his friend choices. When they make it outside Louis pulls his phone out to call a cab as Niall smiles gently at Harry. "I had a great time talking to you, and thanks for saving me from that guy" Niall says quietly blushing as Harry smiles down at him. 

"I did to, and the truth is your the most beautiful person I have ever layed eyes on, and I was kind of waiting for a oportunity to speak to you all night" Harry blushes lightly. Niall feels like all his Christmases have come as once as Harry bites his lips lightly looking quite bashful.  
"Have you got a boyfriend?" Harry blurts out staring Niall before the blonde can say anything. Niall chuckles. He's never felt more happy to be single in his life. "No I haven't" he replies ignoring Louis's tutting from the sidewalk. Harry breaths a sigh of somewhat relief "Well I would like to ask for your number, you know just in case I need to pretend to be your boyfriend again" Harry smiles brightly as Niall throws his head back in a laugh. "Well I must give you it then" 

 

A few months later when Niall does return to a club again , he has Harry's protective arm around his waist the whole night, 

lets just say Harry's upgraded from his pretend boyfriend to his real life protective boyfriend. 

 

But they don't know that yet.


End file.
